Red
Red is the secondary antagonist in Shark Night 3D protrayed by Joshua Leonrd. He was the accomplice and friend to Dennis. It is revealed that both are working with Sheriff Sabin. He was killed by Dennis when Nick attempts to use him as bait. History First apperance Red first appears along with Dennis when they stop at the local bait shop and approch Maya and Malik. He proceeds to make racist comments to Malik. When Maya beomes offended, Red makes sexual comments about her causing Malik to stand up for his latina fiance. Dennis gets in the middle to defend Red and Malik threatens to bust his face. Dennis takes off his glasses and shows him a nasty scar (which had a gotten years ago when Sara accidently slash his face with a boat propeller). They are just about to go out it, when Sara comes out and recognizes Dennis as her ex boyfreind when she was 18, which diffuses the whole situation. Sara and Dennis have an awkward reunion with Sara saying it was nice to see him again. Dennis and Red watch as the group get back Sara's SUV and leave. Shark Hunting Later that night Dennis and Red arrive at Sara's family's lake house by boat. When Blake tries to tell him Malik is hurt and needs help, Red makes sexual comments about Maya. Blake tries to attack with Red his shotgun, but Red disarms him and points the shotgun at him, pretending to fire. Nick cools the situation as he tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis. So they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic.Nick refuses to have Malik be moved so Beth volunteers to go claming that she doesn't want to be here. Gordon tags along, telling Nick Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. Sara tells Dennis thanks, and that she owes him one. Dennis looks her and says "No, we're even Sara." The Truth As Beth, Gordon, Dennis and Red, are going to the mainland, the lecherous Red (who has his teeth filed down to look like shark teeth) asks how big pointing a flashlight at Beth's breasts. Beth is appalled but Red says he meant how big was the shark that attacked Malik. Beth says she doesn't know. She is disturbed by the whole conversation and grabs a knife when Red isn't looking. Red tells them that the hurricane season allowed the ocean sharks into the lakes and that one apparently decided to stay and make a home. Red seems overtly interested in the sharks. Dennis stops the boat unexpectedly.and Gordon confronts them claming that they need to get help. Red takes the sonar device out of the water. He says they have 5 minutes for the entertainment to start. After Dennis forces Gordon to go into the water and gun point Gordon refuses so Dennis shoots him causing him to fall into the water and be immediately eaten by a mako shark. Cookie Cutters for Beth. Beth while on the boat with Dennis and Red sits on the edge and is horrifed and upset about Gordon's death. They speak to her about cookie cutter sharks claming that "they eat flesh and blubber" Beth realizes that they are going to force her into a fishing net. Trying to resist she refuses to be bait and stabs Red but it only pisses him off. Dennis pushes her into the fishing net and she is immediately attacked by the sharks. She tries to pull them off but their numbers are too great. She pleads with Dennis and Red to save her, but before she can get out, they refuse and look on. Eventually the cookie cutters bite her so much, Beth is bitten on her legs and chest, and she dies with Dennis and Red fliming the entire thing. The Discovery Later Sara finds her dog Sherman unconscious after he finds the spilled chicken soup which Nick knocked over on the floor and he proceed to lick at it and immediately passed out. Nick soon passes out as well from the soup he ate and is put to bed where he is later abducted. Sabin's radio cackles and Red, tells him they killed Beth. Sara having overheard this realizes all of her friends are dead and that Sheriff Sabin is working with them. She pulls a knife and sneaks up behind to stab him but is disarmed by Dennis. She tries to run but is hit with a tranquilizer dart and falls to the floor knocked out. Final confrantation The next morning Dennis and Red place Sara in a shark cage ready to feed her to another shark. Sara tries to plead with Dennis but he is not willing to listen angry that she slashed his face, but she reiterates it was an accident. She was so traumatized by this she hasn't been able to be close to another guy in years. She came home in part to make right with him, to apologize for what went wrong. Sara tells him she did love him and they seem to have a moment where he will reconsider. However, she was using it as a distraction to grab his gun. Unfortunately she never has used one (and the safety was on) so he grabs it back. Dennis tells Red to release a eight foot great white shark into the water. When Sara asks where Nick is, Dennis tells her that Sabin is dealing with him. Red reveals he has Sherman and when Dennis says he can't keep him, Red throws him overboard. They also lower Sara in the water, Nick soon subdues Sabin and feeds him to the tiger sharks and swims to Dennis's boat to rescue Sara. Death After Sara has been halfway submerged in the water. Dennis throws a bucket of blood at her to attract the shark. Red calls for help as Nick arrives holding him at gun point. Nick tells Dennis to pull Sara up. As Red pleads for help. Dennis pretends to comply but grabs a knife and throws it into Red's chest killing him. Red then falls off the boat and into the water. As a final insult after his betrayal Dennis says to Nick that Red was expendable. Trivia *Red is described in the script as "RED (33) a short, bald stocky local in board shorts and flip flops... teeth have all been filed down into small triangles -- beyond disturbing." Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters